


Home

by The__Squealer



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I missed Roy, OTA, Original Team Arrow, Roy and Diggle bet on Olicity, Roy is back!, Team Arrow, This might be terrible but I had to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The__Squealer/pseuds/The__Squealer
Summary: Roy returns to Star City and has some thoughts about the place he calls home and the people he considers family.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, this is my first time writing an Arrow fic that isn't centred on Oliver or Felicity. Sorry if it's not very good but I just knew I had to write this. Hope you all enjoy.

 

Two years had passed since Roy had last stepped foot in the bunker. A lot had happened and so much had changed in that time, but in that moment, it felt like coming home. He was battered and bruised, arm wrapped around his aching torso as he walks further into the room, smiling at the feeling of Thea's hand on his back. He barely had time to blink as he felt another set of arms wrap around him, he ignores the ache to hug the familiar blonde back.

 

He and Felicity had always had a unique bond, she'd been the big sister he'd never had and hadn't even known he'd needed until she was there everyday.

“So, Diggle and I had to watch the two of you making heart eyes at each other for months, years in his case and I don't even get an invite to the wedding?” He knew that if things were different that he definitely would have been there, he had wanted to be, that was for sure.

 

Next thing Roy knew, a fist was colliding with arm, just hard enough to make him flinch slightly before her laughed.

“You know why we didn't invite you. But we wanted you there,” Felicity was quick to assure him. He hadn't doubted it for a moment and was happy that his friends had finally realised what they all had known all along.

 

“Come here.” Felicity grinned and just like that they were hugging again and it was like it had only been a couple of days rather than years.

“Missed you most of all, Scarecrow.” She whispered, bringing up memories of first time they had said goodbye.

 

From there, it was just like old times, Felicity cleaning Roy's wounds while he filled the team in on how he came to be in trouble in the first place. As they filled him in on what was happening with them and their former team mates, he wanted to find the three of them and talk some sense into them but with what he'd been told, his Team Arrow were better off without them. He'd seen first hand the things they had done for the city, they didn't need the help to be heroes.

 

Despite all that was going on, the five of them still managed to take some time to catch up. Spending the evening at Oliver and Felicity's, Roy had happily jumped at the chance to be with his family. It was something he had missed more than anything and finally collecting on his winnings from his bet with Diggle on when the two love birds would finally make things official and made it all the more sweeter.

 

But the best part of all, talking with Thea, it felt like nothing had changed. He knew that he still loved her, that he always would, no matter where in the world he was. His life was forever changing, he never got to stay in one place for too long, friends came and went in the blink of an eye. No where ever felt like home, not the way Star City did. This was his family and he knew, no matter how far apart they were, they always would be. And that maybe, one day, he'd be able to come to home one day for good.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I really hope you all liked it.


End file.
